Firekit's Diary
by Sivillian
Summary: Firekit is a very blessed kit. She has a sister, a loving mother, and a friend with a terrible secret. She loves her life in ThunderClan, and she wouldn't give it up for anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Fireface's Diary**

**2nd Moon of New-Leaf; 1st Quarter** **Moon**; **3rd** **Day**

**Dawn**

I have been counting the days till my apprentice ceremony. It has finally arrived. I've always just spent my days in the nursery or playing in the elder's den. Now I will be able to explore the territory and learn how to better serve my Clan. My sister, Applekit, and I are exactly 189 days old. I think we have been apprenticed a quarter moon late.

I prod my sister awake with a cream-colored paw. Her ginger pelt stirs at my touch. She opens her blue eyes and purrs.

"We're going to be apprentices." I remind her.

"Really?" Applekit sits up. "I had almost forgotten!"

"Come on," I giggled. "Let's get some fresh-kill for Redflower."

Redflower is our mother. She's awful sweet and treats us kindly. Her fur is a deep red ginger like mine, but her eyes are a beautiful blue. I'd give up my red pelt for eyes like hers. I've always been a trifle jealous of my sister. She's got the same eyes. My eyes are just yellow.

Our father is a warrior and he is too busy with patrols, hunting, and his own apprentice to visit us in the nursery. He's handsome for a tom I suppose. He's got a creamy pelt with brown points and sharp, muscular edges and he can kill a bird with his sky blue eyes. At least, that's how our mother describes him. I think she's in love with him. But, he doesn't talk to us so I don't think the love is returned. His name is Hazelclaw.

Applekit and I pad over to the prey pile. A few of the warriors were already choosing a piece of prey for their morning meal. A silver-gray she-cat saw us and gave us a whole rabbit.

"Thank you, Willowtail." I said to her politely.

Applekit and I couldn't believe it! We were just going to pick out a few mice. We would never dare take a rabbit!

"How are we gonna get this back to the nursery?" I whispered in my sister's ear.

"Aw, buck up." She replied.

Redflower was so happy when we finally got the prey into the nursery. We ate our fill and their was still plenty of meat left. We gave it to Snowdapple, a white queen who was swollen with kits.

**Sunhigh**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The ThunderClan leader, Barkstar, announced.

Redflower groomed my fur making it pretty for the ceremony. She took careful licking to my face. I had a cream-colored blaze that ran from my belly to between my eyes. The blaze always spikes out, so she was trying to get it to slick down.

I glanced at my sister. Wow, is she pretty! She's got a nice smooth light gingery pelt and her eyes sparkle in the warm sun. I am awfully jealous. She has chiseled featured like Hazelclaw, but I am very round and fuzzy like Redflower and that is something to be jealous of.

But I love my sister, and I believe I am envious in a good way. I saw that many cats of ThunderClan were gathering beneath the gaze of Barkstar. The brown tabby tom waited patiently for us to be ready.

Redflower herded us to the Highrock. With a small nod exchanged by the leader and our mother, the first ceremony began.

"Applekit," Barkstar summoned for her to sit on the first stone beneath the High rock. My sister happily leapt up to the low stone. "From this moment on, you will be known as Applepaw."

I could see her blue eyes scanning the Clan for her mentor. She looked very excited and nervous too."Longfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor to Applepaw."

Applepaw seemed more or less pleased. Longfur is a black tom with a very long pelt. He's a decent warrior from what I've seen when he is in camp.

Barkstar waited until Longfur had joined her on the flat rock. He looked very happy to get an apprentice. "Longfur, you have shown yourself to be a brave, intelligent warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Applepaw."

"Of course." Longfur promised. Applepaw reached up and they touched noses.

They came down from the small stepping stone and blended into the crowd. Applepaw shot me a quick glance. Barkstar was waiting for me to come up. I felt suddenly a little nervous. I wished with all my heart that I would get a warrior that I knew well.

When I leapt up onto the stone beneath the Highrock. I was dizzied by the faces that stared at me. It was most of the Clan! I know that some of the elders and the other queens and even some warriors were not there, but it sure was a lot of cats staring at me.

I felt my body go stiff. Barkstar started my ceremony and I wasn't even listening. Suddenly, I felt a nose touch my nose. Willowtail was my mentor! I couldn't have wished for a better warrior. When we stepped off the stone. Willowtail and I went over to sit with Redflower as the Clan turned came over to congratulate us.

"Applepaw! Firepaw! Applepaw! Firepaw!" They cheered. I hadn't even realized that I'm not Firekit anymore. I'm an apprentice now.

The warriors and our other Clanmates came over to us. They said things like, "you've got some warriors in the making, Redflower," and "you two are fine apprentices already," and "I hope your training goes well, Longfur, Willowtail."

Applepaw and I enjoyed the attention. I felt real grown up. I'm sure in another 189 days we'll be warriors I reckon. ThunderClan'll be the best, most strongest, bravest Clan in the forest with us as their loyal warriors!

Redflower decided to stay a queen and she took off to the nursery. I was a little upset that she didn't choose to become a warrior again. It would have been fun to patrol and hunt with her.

"You two go and meet the other apprentices. Meet us by the entrance when you're done." Willowtail said, her green eyes shimmering kindly.

Applepaw and I ran off to the apprentices' den. The den was a small stunted tree with its branches hanging down. It was all dried and crackled. It was deader than a dormouse. But if I was a tree in a Clan camp full of thorny bracken, I would be dead too.

We ducked under the entrance and padded in. It was about as big as the nursery. It could hold plenty of cats from what I could tell. There were eight nests made, and two of them looked new. I guess they were made for us.

The other apprentices were sitting together, waiting for us. We knew some of them pretty well already. There was the brown tom, Volepaw. He looked like a vole. He was round and sturdy and had short legs. His sisters were Mousepaw and Shrewpaw, both tabby tortoiseshells.

Then there was Silverpaw. Silverpaw was hardly two moons older than Applepaw and myself. She had the palest -but not white- fur and leafy green eyes. I think her littermates died after the kitting. I don't really remember what Redflower told me, but Silverpaw has no siblings.

The oldest apprentices were Berrypaw, a handsome yellow tom, and Cedarpaw, a white tom with brown splashes. They all welcomed us politely and explained the nesting situation.

"Us older apprentices sleep in the middle around the trunk of the tree where it is warmest." Berrypaw explained, as if he were the leader of them all. "Since you're the newest, you sleep farther away. As us older cats become warriors and move out, you get to sleep closer." He led them to their nests at the edge of the den. "Mousepaw and Shrewpaw made these."

"Thank you." Applepaw and I turned around and dipped our heads to the two tabbies.

"You two ought to get to your mentors." Volepaw meowed, budging between his sisters. "You finally get to explore the territory."

"Oh, right!" I mewed, surprised I had forgotten so soon. "Let's go Applepaw."

"Right behind you, Firepaw." My ginger littermate said.

We padded over to our mentors. I couldn't wait to explore ThunderClan's territory.

Well, that's what we did today. I wonder what will happen tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Firekit's Diary**

* * *

**1st Moon of Green-Leaf**

**Dusk**

We've been training for awhile now, my sister and I. My mentor Willowtail has been very kind to me. I'm glad, too. I can't seem to get into the hunting crouchs right. When I try to catch birds, I make too much noise with my fur. I'm too slow to catch a rabbit, and mice always elude me.

She's says I'll get it someday soon. I sure hope so. But it's okay. Tonight I'll be going to my first Gathering!

Applepaw and I shared tongues by the prey pile. This will be my first Gathering, but Applepaw is going to and it will be very special. I could barely hold my excitement in. All the cats we will meet, all the scents we will smell... I do hope it's going to be a peaceful Gathering!

Berrypaw trudged past us. His brother, Cedarpaw, was made a warrior almost two whole quarter moons ago. His name is now Cedarfall, and it made Berrypaw embarrassed to be around any cat. He had failed his final assessment while his brother had passed.

I know I would feel pretty bummed out if Applepaw was named a warrior before me. But Berrypaw's sour attitude was worse tonight because he had slipped in some mud near the ravine earlier and sprained his paw. He has to wait a long while before he can even go to Gatherings or try his assessments again. Poor Berrypaw.

I watched him snatch a mouse and pad away to the den. He must be feeling awfully hurt. After I had groomed my sister's pelt, and she had groomed mine, we set off to the nursery to visit Redflower.

We'd been apprenticed for a moon and three quarters, and it was tough not waking up to the smell of milk. I missed our mother a lot. So did Applepaw. Redflower was grooming a kit when we walked in.

"Hello, daughters." She greeted us. "Come in. Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Yup, we don't leave for the Gathering for a little while." I replied. Applepaw agreed.

"Then will you please groom Narrowkit? She's the small sandy one." Redflower meowed.

Snowdapple handed Narrowkit over to us. Applepaw happily ran her tongue along the kitten's fur. The kit purred and swiped at our noses. She was a lively one! All three of Snowdapple's kits were cute.

"Can you say 'Firepaw'?" I asked the sandy little she-kit.

"Furpaw!" Pikekit said. He's Narrowkit's littermate. He stared at me and my sister from the paws of our mother. He's a real cutie.

Narrowkit yowled at us, giggling. "Furerpaw!"

The third kit stared at us blankly. I think that something was wrong with that kit. Her name was Adderkit, and she was a mottled amber cat like her brother Pikekit.

"She's half-deaf." Snowdapple explained softly.

That's too bad for Adderkit. She's a real cutie as well. I hope she can find out a way to live without all of her hearing in her ears.

Night

I'd rather not talk about the Gathering. The WindClan leader, Wolfstar, started arguing with Mudstar, the she-cat ShadowClanner, about prey-stealing at their borders.

The clouds covered the moon wickedly fast after that. Mudstar attacked Wolfstar and a bolt of lightning whipped across the sky. Foamstar had to pull her off while Barkstar held Wolfstar down on the Great Rock.

We had to come home early. It was a special Gathering in deed. When we got back to camp, Berrypaw and Volepaw were guarding the camp entrance. Berrypaw looked like he had eaten a bunch of bitter herbs for dinner! My StarClan that glare he gave us was cold and icy. It sent chills down my spine!

I was tired by the time we got to the den. I fell asleep in my cozy nest right away. I wonder what will happen tomorrow!

**1st Moon of Green-Leaf; Half Moon **

**Dawn**

My StarClan! I had to wake up so early today! Willowtail came into the den and woke me and Berrypaw up. We had to go on a dawn hunting patrol. I hate hunting. It's important for the Clan, but I'm just no good at. I usually go to bed hungry because I can't bring back enough prey.

Willowtail and Hazelclaw, who just so happened to be Berrypaw's mentor, took us near Fourtrees to hunt. I was tracking a rabbit feeling proud of myself when Berrypaw ran out of the undergrowth and scared it away!

He did it on purpose. Oh, I was so furious! I leapt at him and we tumbled into a thorn bush.

"Get off-a me!" He hissed.

Our mentors must have heard because the next thing I know my father's draggin' me out. My StarClan, I looked like a hedgehog. I had thorns clinging to my pelt like burrs in a badger's belly!

Willowtail went on to scolding us. It was a good day for hunting and we just scared away all the prey. We were grounded to camp for the next half moon. That means I can't go to the next Gathering!

* * *

**Sunhigh**

I was laying down with Redflower and Snowdapple in the nursery. Since I was bound to the camp for the next while, I had to do extra chores. I decided that helping with the kits was one of them.

Narrowkit and Pikekit were curkd up in my belly fur. It felt nice to have them sleep on top of me.

"Adderkit is learning how to speak." Snowdapple said to me. I was surprised, though. The poor thing could hardly hear. Adderkit was staring outside blankly. Her amber eyes were unblinking.

Suddenly, Berrypaw came into the nursery with two rabbits. The little kits smelled it and hopped up. I watched them swarm the tom. It was a funny sight to see! They tore one of the rabbits out of his jaws and ate it up quicker than a bee could sting.

"Why don't you join us, Berrypaw?" My mother asked the yellow tom.

He looked uncomfortable, but he nodded and sat down. Snowdapple munched on the other rabbit. Berrypaw was glaring at me from across the nursery until the white queen offered him so rabbit.

"Now that my kits are drinking less milk I don't need to eat so much." Snowdapple said, licking her muzzle.

Redflower nodded. "I'm not very hungry today."

I jumped up and rushed to my mother's side. Was she sick? She laughed as I put my paw on her belly. It was tight. She was having more kits! I couldn't believe it! I was so happy. I would be getting new sisters and brothers!

Something in the back of my mind told me that Hazelclaw wasn't the father. I didn't ask Redflower who was though. I was just happy for her. Snowdapple mewed happily as well and the two understandable kits of the white queen's litter seemed to mew happily as well. Berrypaw shifted around uncomfortably.

"So what are your plans, Firepaw?" My mother asked me.

"Plans?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

Redflower glanced at me and then Berrypaw. "You know. Kits."

"Whaa?" I felt my pelt go hot.

I snuck a glance at Berrypaw. He seemed embarrassed as well. He stood up and trudged out of the nursery.

"Don't go rushing to choose a mate, Firepaw." My mother advised me.

Why would she say something so silly like that? Me? And Berrypaw? Is that what she was implying?

Oh StarClan... I better go apologize to Berrypaw for Redflower's ludicrous words.

I do hope tomorrow will bring a better day with less embarrassment!


	3. Chapter 3

**1st Moon of Green-Leaf; 2nd Quarter Moon; 6th Day**

**Dusk**

I'm here all snuggled up in my mossy nest. It's been filled with white swan feathers. I don't know who put them in my nest, but it sure is comfy. Applepaw is eyeing those feathers with jealousy.

"Here," I give a few to my sister.

"Thanks."

I think she's jealous that some cat didn't secretly put feathers in _her_ nest. I don't know why she would be envious of me. She has that swirl-patterned ginger fur with those bright blue eyes to top it all off. I've seen Cedarfall bein' real polite 'round her. He goes out of his way to have Longfur and her get on patrols together with him. And Volepaw trips over his paws to show off and boast about his skills. He seems like a player but he's a real ofe and he only has eyes for her.

Applepaw's got a beautiful pelt and two toms padding after her. It's apparently nothing 'cause neither of them put pretty feathers in her nest. What a shame.

Berrypaw padded into the den and slumped down in his nest. But his eyes looked extra shiny. I'm betting he passed his final assessment.

I looked over at Mousepaw. She had big glittery eyes and she was staring right at the yellow tabby tom. I couldn't help but get hot under my pelt. I don't know why

**1st Moon of Green-Leaf; 3rd Quarter Moon; 1st Day**

**Dusk**

I was right! Berrypaw finally gets to become a warrior! Between the grounding, injuries, and faliures, he finally did it. Barkstar called the ceremony at dusk right after patrols. I couldn't believe it. Can you? Well, I can believe it. It's just that it will be different without that bossy tom in the den.

I made sure to sit in front during his warrior ceremony. He was so happy that he kept fidgeting around.

"Don't fidget!" I hissed softly up at him, not wanting him to be embarrassed in front of the whole Clan. "Look at me when you're nervous."

"Okay," He nodded, looking down at me from the Highrock.

He cast his green eyes into my own yellow eyes. Berrypaw had a tuft sticking up on his nose. I swiped my paw over my own nose a few ties before he did as well. Much better. I've never seen that yellow tabby look so neat and tidy.

Finally, Barkstar began the ceremony. "I, Barkstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." The first part of his ceremony went on without a hitch.

Barkstar steadied his yellow gaze down to the young tom. I got the shivers thinking about what his name will become.

"Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The tabby asked.

I glanced at Applepaw who sat next to me. She was training her eyes at the leader. I think she wants to be leader someday. She hunts, fights, and trains so well. I have no doubt she will be deputy someday soon.

Berrypaw swung his head up confidently. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warriorrrrr...?"

A crispy brown leaf fluttered from a tree over the Highrock. It swept past Berrypaw's nose. A bad feeling pinched my stomach. Come on, Berrypaw. Don't do it! He did it.

That stupid tom swiped his paw at the falling leaf! The camp rang with laughter. Berrypaw hung his head after he realized what he'd done. Applepaw and I didn't laugh though. I felt bad for berrypaw. He embarrassed himself in front of the whole Clan! Now he'll probably get a stupid name like Berryfallingleaf. I looked at Applepaw. She was still staring at Barkstar. She must be trying to memorize the ceremony still.

Barkstar shook his head and continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fom this moment you will be known as..." Please be Berryfallingleaf! Please be Berryfallingleaf! "Berrystripe. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Barkstar rested his chin on Berrystripe's head, and in return Berrystripe licked his shoulder.

"Berrystripe! Berrystripe!" The Clan cheered. I almost said Berryfallingleaf. He's so dumb that his name should have been that. But when he comes down I pad toward him to be the first to congraulate him.

"Good for you, Berryfallingleaf." I meow.

He laughs as I pad away with Applepaw. He has to sit vigil tonight. But I don't yet! I love my warm comfy nest.

...

The rest of us apprentices were in the den. Volepaw and Mousepaw moved their nest closer to the middle. It feels empty in this den now. The other kits are a few moons from being apprenticed. Shrewpaw moved her nest near mine.

"So, what do you think our names will be?" Shrewpaw asked us all.

"Applepaw's will be Appledapple." Volepaw purred, looking over at my ginger sister.

"No, my name will be Applestrong." She shook her head, glaring at the tom for suggesting such a ludicrous name. But I couldn't help but laugh! 'strong' shouldn't be in a cat's name. And though both 'Apple' and 'dapple' are both legitimate names, it would so silly together.

"Mousepaw's'll be Mousebrain." Volepaw meowed, flicking his tail at his sister.

"And yours will be Volemole." Mousepaw mewed.

"My name will be Shrewamazing." Shrewpaw declared.

"Totally," I laughed.

"What about for Firepaw?" Mousepaw tipped her head.

"Fireheart." Volepaw suggested.

"Sounds like a kittypet trying to be a warrior." I snorted.

It was so funny! We had a great time that whole night. I think Berrystripe must have heard us from his vigil. Some of the other warriors shouted at us from their den to keep it down.

I can't wait to find out what will happen tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

**2nd Moon of Green-Leaf; 2nd Quarter Moon; 3rd Day**

**Dusk**

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Silverpaw very much. Have you? She missed Berrystripe's ceremony last moon. Volepaw is grooming his pelt, getting ready for his own ceremony. The lucky tom had chased off a RiverClan tom all by himself during some solo hunting in the morning. He even had a good tustle with the ol' fish-eater!

"Did I miss it?" Silverpaw poked my side with a paw.

I turned around and looked into her light green eyes. "No. But, where have you been?"

Silverpaw flexed her claws nervously. "I was... tracking some prey by RiverClan until it got away." She flicked her ears repeatedly.

I opened my mouth and drank in her scent. There was a faint trace of squirrel on her paws that she must have picked up and she did smell of RiverClan since she must have been hunting there. I nodded, and she sighed in relief.

**Night**

Volepelt sat in the center of camp. He looked proud of himself, and he had the right to be! I think the name fits him well. But, he seemed a bit upset after the ceremony. Right before he began his vigil, he spoke to Applepaw about his... feelings. And my StarClan! My sister ruthlessly put him down!

"I will become a warrior soon. And then I shall be deputy." She had said. "I do not like you. And I can not like you."

Applepaw had left there with a gaping jaw. Poor, Volepelt! Then Cedarfall looked like he was going to talk to her as well, but after that, I'm sure he won't be padding after her.

Now, sitting in our mossy nests, Shrewpaw is glancing at my sister with... what's the word? She seemed upset. She probably hoped Applepaw would have accepted Volepelt's love. I know that I would hope for my sister's crush to come true, but that doesn't matter now, eh?

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a rustle in the bracken. It was almost moonhigh! I must have fallen asleep in my musings. I looked around.

Mousepaw and Shrewpaw were both curled up together. Applepaw was murmuring in her sleep and twitching. She must be havin' a dream 'bout her warrior ceremony. I looked over at Silverpaw, except that she wasn't there!

I realized that the rustling was Silverpaw getting up. At first, I thought she must have left to go make dirt, but she went out through a gap in the back of the den.

Quickly, I used the tracking skills Willowtail had taught me. I squeezed through gap. The green-leaf air was cool and crisp and there seemed to have been a short drizzle a little while ago.

I spotted a flash of pale fur slipping behind the nursery. I quickly followed after. I could here the queens in the nursery breathing as I squeezed between the den wall and camp's thorny walls. There was a low space open and Silverpaw's tail disappeared into it.

I waited for a moment before following.

Silverpaw was padding quietly with her head low. She stuck to the shade where the moon couldn't see her and she seemed to take a familiar path that took a long, complicating trail.

Finally, I was at the border of RiverClan with Silverpaw a good ten fox-lengths away. I am dang surprised she hasn't scented to me! I can barely stalk a dead squirrel, so, I felt a bit proud o' myself.

"Hello, Silverpaw."

"Hello,"

I held my breath. Of course! I should have known. All of the time Silverpaw's been absent was that she was meeting up with a RiverClan tom! It explained everything.

"It's been awhile." The enemy tom's voice meowed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. My mentor has been suspicious."

"Mmhmm."

I couldn't put a paw on that voice. I know I've heard it perhaps at the Gathering. But that Gathering I went to, well, I don't remember more than the fighting that ended it.

"I think I smell something."

Uh oh.


	5. Chapter 5

**2nd Moon of Green-Leaf; 2nd Quarter Moon; 3rd Day**

**Night**

I's crouching down under the leafy clumps of bramble. It's pretty cold for a green-leaf night, and dew was already covering everything and clinging to my pelt. I'm awful worried sitting here waiting. I can hear Silverpaw and that mystery tom talking. I can't figure out who it is. I _know _I've heard that voice before. It's RiverClan for sure since I'm hiding by the RiverClan border.

The voice is definitely of an apprentice's. My first Gathering I met some RiverClanners briefly. But I don't remember any of them 'cause that Gathering had ended quicker than a bird struck by lightnin'.

"Are ya sure no cat followed, ya, Silverpaw?" I cursed myself silently. I know that voice! I just can't put a paw on it.

"I am sure." I heard Silverpaw say uncertaintly. I _had_ followed her. She just doesn't know it yet.

I heard the tom drop something on the ground. Silverpaw and him purred. I could smell it. It was the smell of fish. I shuffled around and tried to get a look at them. Through the leaves I could see Silverpaw crouched down and taking small bits of a tiny brown fish. It _did _smell tasty... My belly's rumbling now. I sure hope they can't hear me!

I tried to get a glimpse of the tom, but there was a tree blocking him from my view. Silverpaw and him finished eatin' the fresh-kill. They've both broken the code twice now! That tom had hunted for himself instead of his Clan and they're meeting up in secret. This is betrayal to their Clans for both o' them!

"See ya, Silverpaw... Until the Gathering?"

"Yes, farewell for now."

I held my breath, I could only see her tail. She had moved down across the border out of my view, but I could still hear them.

"I... I love you."

"I love ya, too."

Silverpaw sighed and I think she groomed his pelt. I heard the tom pick up the fish bones and pad back to the river down the slope. I can't wait to dig my claws into him! He ate prey in our territory! And I needed to teach her a lesson, too. How dare she share prey with that badger-stinky fox-brain.

And then Silverpaw padded right past my nose! I almost jumped out of my fur when she rustled the bush with her flank. She couldn't smell me; she must be nose blind. That RiverClan stink and that prey musta clogged her muzzle.

I leapt right out and pinned her down swiftly. She was too stunned to speak. I felt mighty proud. I could hardly stalk a dead a squirrel and birds knew I was there if I was a whole sixty fox-lengths away.

"Firepaw!" Her light green eyes were huge and rightly so. "Did you follow me?"

"That I did, Silverpaw." I snarled.

I got off of her and let her stand up. She shook her pale-colored pelt and stared at me like a dumb rock.

"You will not tell will you?" She whispered.

"I think I will." I snorted. "You and 'im both betrayed the Clans an' code."

"Do you know him?" She squeaked in horror.

"No." I growled, feeling my pelt get bristled. Did she care more about him than her own hide?

"Please do not tell, Firepaw." She pleaded me, giving me a beggin' look with her leafy eyes.

I really wasn't sure what to do. "Gimme a good reason." I demanded.

Silverpaw stepped towards me, flicking her tail nervously. "I love him... Oh, you would not understand, Firepaw!"

"What makes ya say that, Silverpaw?" Of course I would understand. She just doesn't understand the wrongness of this.

"Why! You and Berrystripe have each other. You also have your sister Applepaw. Your mother Redflower loves you very much." Silverpaw said as if she envied my life. "I have no littermates. And Aspenfur never really wanted me."

Aspenfur is Silverpaw's mother. I see her 'round camp sometimes. She's got the same pale silver pelt, though Aspenfur has icy amber eyes rather than those light green orbs Silverpaw carries 'round in her head. Aspenfur seems to be a good warrior; not much of a mother.

"You just can not tell, Firepaw." Silverpaw cried. "He is the only cat I have. I love him."

"No, Silverpaw," I mewed quickly. "You have me."

She's a-sayin' she needs a friend. If any cat will keep her secret, I say it'll be me.

"I promise I won't tell." I swore. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Oh thank you!" She pressed her nose to my shoulder.

I do hope this secret will be easy to keep. Now I have to cover for her when she wants to go out with that tom.

"If you would like, I can have him get you a RiverClan tom as well." She said in a nervous giggle.

Was she sayin' she'd get me a mooning tom from RiverClan?

"No thank ya." I said, pushing her away. "Let's just get back to camp before we're missed."

Maybe I w_ould_ take the offer, but I think I have a destiny with Berrystripe.


	6. Chapter 6

**2nd Moon Green-Leaf; 3rd Quarter Moon**

**Dawn**

"OWWWW!"

I jumped up straight out o' my nest. I looked 'round wildly. Silverpaw was still in her nest. She wasn't off with that RiverClan tom. I looked up at the ceiling. The sky was still pink and milky. It was early dawn.

"AHH!"

I heard a painful ol' yowl coming from the camp. I ran straight out of the den. My heart's a-racin' and I hope it's not any ShadowClanners attackin' the sentries. If any of 'em carrion-cats step foot in the entrance I'll claw their ears into shredded nubs.

"YYEEEOWWW!"

My StarClan! It's a cringe-worthy screech. But I'm sure happy that I heard it. It's comin' from the nursery. Redflower is finally havin' her kits. I was gonna get me some new brothers and sisters.!

I raced into the nursery, not wantin' to miss ano'er moment. Snowdapple, Pikekit, Narrowkit, and Adderkit were curle up in the corner. They were obv'ouslly trying to get some shut-eye.

Bluepelt, the medicine cat, was hunched over my mother. Redflower trembled. I could barely stand the sight. I didn't like seein' my mother in pain.

"F-Firepaw!" The old red queen mewed as she shook with pain. "Come here, kit."

Bluepelt turned 'round and looked at me with his bright yeller eyes. I don't think he was sure I oughtta be 'ere.

I padded over to my mother's side. I leaned down close to her.

"Firepaw, I love ya both, you and yer sister Applepaw." She mewed. I could see her beautiful blue eyes blink in pain.

But I was so confused. Why was she tellin' me this? Of course she loves us.

"Well, I love ya too." I purred, comfortin' her by pressin' my nose to her ear.

Suddenly, Redflower stopped shaking and sighed in relief. She was done kitting. We both looked up at Bluepelt.

"You have two fine kits, Redflower." He said, picking up one of them.

It was dead the poor thing! I remember when I was younger Redflower told me an' Applepaw had a brother who was born cold and still. She said he was a cream-colored tom that looked just like Hazelclaw. Sometimes I think about what it would be like to be trainin' with a brother. He woulda been fun like me. And he'd be good at huntin' like Applepaw. I woulda named him... Cloudpaw, 'cause clouds are creamy puffs like he shoulda been.

Bluepelt left the nursery the poor little scrap to be buried in the graves outside of camp. I scooted o'er to see the kits. They were so cute! They had their little ol' paws pushing up against her belly as they drank up their milk.

Bluepelt came right back. He'd only been out a moment. He watched us both with his bright eyes. Redflower looked at her new kits drowsily.

"That little gray tabby'll be Littlekit." She licked it warmly. "The yellowy ginger will be Sunkit."

Redflower sighed happ'ly and rested her chin on 'er paws. I groomed her matted fur. Bluepelt came down and sat closely to her.

"Firepaw... Go get Featherfur." She mewed tiredly.

Featherfur is one of the older toms in the Clan. He's got a gray pelt with white patches. It makes him look like a gray sky with snowy flakes. He's also got blue eyes. I think my mom has a soft spot for them blue-eyed toms.

I padded quickly to the warriors den. I see that the sky is startin' to turn blue and it's warmin' up. I slipped into the bramble den an' looked 'round for the gray-and-white tom. I spotted him sleepin' in his nest next to Hazelclaw and Willowtail.

I caref'lly picked my way over the warriors, almost steppin' on Longfur's tail. Then I nearly tripped over Aspenfur's head. Whata blunder that woulda been!

"Featherfur," I whispered, leaning down close to his ears.

"Eh?" He began to stir.

Hazelclaw opened his eyes and glared at me as if I'd done somethin' wrong. Fin'lly Featherfur woke up. He stared at me confusedly.

"Redflower is kitting." I said quietly.

"Oh." He yawned, sittin' up quickly.

We slipped out of the den. I turned back for a second lookin' back at my father. He was glarin' at us. But I don't care. He don't love me. He don't love Redflower. He def'n'tly won't love these kits either.

I led Featherfur o'er to the nursery. Bluepelt was still by Redflower's side. Ya know, I've always noticed that Bluepelt has takin' a liking to that red queen. When I was young I thought it was 'cause he was secretly in love with her. But Redflower set me straight. He's our uncle. Her brother.

"Redflower," Featherfur trotted to her side.

"Littlekit and Sunkit," She said with a wheeze.

My StarClan. She was sick. I couldn't believe it. Should I get Applepaw? Should I fetch Hazelclaw? Why wasn't Bluepelt doin' a thing?

"Come here," Redflower whispered, beckoning me over. "You two, and Applepaw, I love y'all."

She was dying. She was dying. She can't die. The kits need milk. Snowdapple still has a bit of milk, but Littlekit and Sunkit need her. They need Redflower.

I could hardly move. I crouched down by her side, resting my head on her flank. I felt like it was _me _who was dyin'.

"Redflower," Featherfur said again. He was really gettin' on my nerves.

"Featherfur," She mewed. "Take care o' _all _my kits."

The gray-and-white tom looked at me and back at her. He nodded. Was Featherfur gonna act fatherly to me an' Applepaw now?

I could feel her breathing get slower. I hissed at Bluepelt. "Why aren't ya helpin' her?"

"There is nothing I can do, Firepaw." The damn'n blue-gray tom shook his neat head. "Redflower is preparing for her journey to StarClan."

I couldn't believe it. Not one bit. Somethin' must have gone wrong in her kitting.

"I only have a few moments." Redflower gasped, looking at the three of us.

Bluepelt picked up the kits and brought them over to Snowdapple to nurse. It seemed that the white queen had been preparing. She accepted the little scraps immediatly.

"Firepaw,"

I nudged Featherfur away and leaned down close to my mother's chest, feeling a clump comin' up in my throat. My heart was twisted like tendrils of bramble were tearin' it five ways.

Redflower's bright blue eyes were turning dim. "You'll make a good queen. I love ya. I love ya more than yer sister."

Mothers aren't supposed ta choose favorites out of ther litters! But Applepaw never visits the nursery anymore, so I guess it makes a bit o' sense Redflower likes me a bit more.

"Goodbye,"

Redflower rested her head on 'er paws. Her last breath was like a shallow sigh through her nose. I could feel her heat slowly drain away into the dawn air. She was gettin' cold.

Featherfur stared at her. He seemed too shocked. Bluepelt padded over and murmured somethin' into her fur. He curled her up in her nest. It looked like she was only sleepin'.

I could feel her body turn cold. Her warm spirit was still by me, but even that was leavin'.

After a little while, the sun was starting to peak into camp. Featherfur had left and returned with Barkstar. I felt very numb. I think they took into the center of camp.

The Clan gathered 'round her body and Barkstar. I sat next to Applepaw near Redflower.

"Redflower was a loyal queen," The long-furred brown tabby said. "She has given the Clan two blessed kits and two fine apprentices. Those closest to her shall sit vigil for her until dawn tomorrow."

I looked over at Applepaw. Instead of lookin' sad, she was starin' at Barkstar! She was trying to learn the words she should say when a cat dies. Maybe that's why Redflower said that. Applepaw never cared for anyone but herself!

Berrystripe touched his tail to my shoulder. His green eyes were sympathetic. But I didn't want his sympathy.

I sat down and looked down at Redflower. Featherfur and Bluepelt sat with me. We were gonna to sit here for a whole day in honor of Redflower. I listened to what my Clanmates were sayin'. She was an older she-cat, but she was the kindest. A whole day of vigil was only a part of what ThunderClan should do in honor of her.

"Sorry, Firepaw." Applepaw had said. "I gotta go train today and I want to patrol at sunhigh."

I shoulda clawed her pretty pelt right off.

The next thing I knew, it was dawn and the elders were takin' my mother to the graveplace.


	7. Chapter 7

**3rd Moon of Green-Leaf**

**Dusk**

It's been a few days since Redflower died. I miss her an awful lot. I miss how her red fur had a dull sheen, makin' her stand out in the midst of all these glossy-furred cats. I miss those big round blue eyes. They were the prettiest alright. And there was nothin' sweeter than she was. I've been tryin' to find a cat like her. Bluepelt ain't nothin' like his sister and Applepaw ain't carin' 'bout any of this.

I've been checkin' in on Littlekit and Sunkit after my trainin' sessions. Snowdapple fears that her milk might run dry, so Bluepelt's been stuffin' her full of borage. It's not like those two eat a lot. Littlekit is very small. But I think they'll be okay. They will turn out just fine. Especially since Featherfur's been practically livin' in the nursery with 'em. He talks to me a lot now too. I think he's a good father. Hazelclaw wu'n't anything like good ol' worriesome Featherfur.

Well, tonight's the Gathering. Can't wait 'cause Applepaw ain't goin' 'cause she went last moon. Shrewpounce and Mousefeather are comin' too. They just got to be warriors two days prior. Shrewpounce is still her good ol' self, but Mousefeather is been gettin' on my nerves. She boasts about being a warrior like every cat cares. An'she's gettin' real cuddly with Berrystripe, so I'll be just ignorin' both of 'em.

"Firepaw!" Willowtail mewed. "Come over here and get yourself a bit of supper."

I hadn't even realized I was glarin' my yellow eyes at that brown she-cat who was all over Berrystripe. Shaking my head, I padded over to my mentor and picked up a small mouse from the prey pile.

I sat down by the nursery and gnawed its head off like it was Mousefeather herself. I looked up and saw the fox-heart eatin'- and sharin'!- a thrush with Berrystripe. I couldn't help but glare and glare and glare.

Then Willowtail came o'er and sat by me. She seemed to look the opposite of Redflower on every side. She had smooth silver fur and a black swirlling pattern that crisscrossed and bent and circled 'round. And her eyes were narrow slits, but bright leafy green.

Between bites of her tasty lookin' squirrel, she talked to me quietly. "Firepaw, you need to stop staring at Mousefeather like that. I know she is being a bit annoying, but it is because she is proud of herself. She shall stop soon."

"Ah, you don't know a thing!" I growled, forgettin' she was my mentor. "You got a pretty pelt and a nice set o' lookers. And yer mate is Barkstar!"

Willowtail looked surprised and a bit sour. But then she purred. "Firepaw, you are only an apprentice."

"I don't know what ya mean."

"You like Berrystripe." She whispered, as if it were the biggest secret in the world.

"I love Berrystripe." I corrected her swiftly. It felt nice to say my feelings out loud.

For awhile, we sat there and picked at our prey until it was time to go to the Gathering. Then Willowtail wheeled 'round.

"Your final assessment is in two moons."

I can't believe she told me that. I'm feelin' a little outraged! I mean, I'll be thirteen moons and it'll be the middle of leaf-fall. So I was apprenticed late AND I'll be assessed late. Well I don't care if I stay an apprentice forever. I bet it's so I can imrove my skills. I bet Applepaw'll be a warrior next moon. I was born at the middle of leaf-fall, Applepaw and I. She'll be a warrior at the twelve moon mark next moon!

I didn't know these assessments are planned moons ahead...

**Night**

We left for the trek for Fourtrees. But I wasn't feelin' so great. Willowtail didn't have to tell me when my assessments were and Mousefeather don't need to be touchin' my flank like we're best friends.

"Hey, Firepaw." Berrystripe padded up to me on my other side.

"Oh, hello, Berrystripe!" Mousefeather squealed over my ears.

The yeller tabby slowed down while Mousefeather giggled over what they would name their kits. I slowed down too, lettin' Mousebrain walk on. She didn't even notice she was talkin' to air.

Berrystripe sighed and looked down at me with those sharp green eyes. "She thinks we're mates or something." He rolled his eyes.

"Well it sure looks like it!" I hissed in reply, feelin' surly.

"Well I don't like her." He retorted.

I snubbed my nose and padded forward. I was lookin' for Applepaw to play cool with, and I guees I forgot I was mad at her and she wasn't even comin' to the Gathering. So I padded up beside Cedarfall.

"Heya there, Cedarfall."

"Hello, Firepaw."

I knew Cedarfall still had a soft spot for my sister. I see the way he looks at her. But I also think he's fallin' for Aspenfur, as queer as it sounds. But I think Cedarfall's a friendly tom, and he doesn't mind me here so I'll just walk with him.

We finally charged down the slope when Barkstar gave the signal. I whooped and hollered letting my spirit soar as we flew down ino Fourtrees. For a moment I let all my worries go. Redflower, Applepaw, Berrystripe... Just for a moment I let the wind have its way.

I slowed down to a trot and looked 'round. ShadowClan and WindClan had already arrived, but they were seperated unlike usual. They musta had some more border scuffles from the way they're looking at each other. But I do hope Mudstar and Wolfstar don't go fightin' again.

I spotted some windblown apprentices sitting by one of the great oaks. I have some friends outside of ThunderClan, mind you, so I padded over to the WindClan apprentices.

"Heya there, Firepaw!" A creamy hazel she-cat purred. Her name's Pinkpaw. She's got a small pink nose, so every cat is already calling her Pinknose, 'cause that'll be her warrior name for sure.

Beside her was Graypaw, a gray tabby, and Graypaw's brother, Thornpaw. I was about to sit down to chat, but then I remembered Silverpaw. Silverpaw had promised that RiverClan tom to meet here, so I turned 'round leavin' my friends confused.

Silverpaw was sittin' by the oak closest to RiverClan terr'tory. I slipped over to her, padding past a surly lookin' Whitepaw of ShadowClan.

"You ought to not talk to 'im, Silverpaw." I warned her.

She whipped 'round surprised and then sighed. "You do not understand still!"

I was 'bout to give her a real hard bite of words when RiverClan came yowling and running down into this here Fourtrees, carryin' fish scents in their hollers and whoops.

"You have a mighty fine poker face." I glared.

"Hmph." She stuck her nose up. She searched for her tom in the midst of the RiverClanners. But then she hung her neat head. "He is not here."

"Good."

Then the Clan leaders announced the start of the Gatherin' when Foamstar, leader o' RiverClan, took his place by the other leaders on the stone. We padded over closer to the Great Rock.

Mudstar stepped forward first. She had her mouth curled in a nasty snarl. "WindClan are prey stealers."

The Clans gasped and we all held our breaths. What a great way to start a Gathering! The gray tom, Wolfstar, whipped 'round and shook his head.

"We have resolved this issue moons ago, Mudstar. My warriors do not steal prey from ShadowClan." He explained.

"Then explain why WindClan scents are found fresh almost everyday in our territory!" She hissed, looking over at the group of lean tabbies.

Wolfstar was silent. Maybe he was lyin', but then 'gain, I never knew a good WindClanner that lied. Wolfstar is the most noblest tom in these here Clans. He then turned to face his Clanmates. "Any cat tresspassing in ShadowClan territory will be severly punished."

I looked up into the sky and it was still starry and clear. I snuck a peak at the rabbit-chasers. They all looked at each other, but then they nodded loyally to him.

Mudstar gave him a small nod, but her yeller eyes were mighty skeptical. "Hmph. Fine. Anyway, ShadowClan has been well. It is not too hot and the prey runs well. We have a new warrior here tonight. Bluewater."

A big blue-gray tom blinked his bright sky-blue eyes as we all cheered his name. 'Cept WindClan. Most of 'em were silent. I sure hope things get cleared soon 'tween them.

Then Wolfstar took his turn. Luckily, Foamstar and Barkstar have been real patient for those two.

Then it was Barkstar's turn. He gave the regular report and he announced Shrewpounce's and Mousebrain's promotion. I mewed for Shrewpounce, but not that fox-heart.

Then it was Foamstar. He was scentin' the air in a careful manner. His yellow eyes were narrowed and his his long white fur looked extra fluffy.

"Hmmm... RiverClan has being well this green-leaf, even as leafall approaches. We have a new warrior as well. Hawkeye."

I saw this Hawkeye sittin' closely to the Great Rock. I think he has a green eye an' a blue eye! How peculiar.

"But I would like to discuss something with you, Barkstar." He growled. "ThunderClan has been scented crossing the borders!"

All four Clans seem to be having scuffs with each other!

"I didn't really want to discuss it, but RiverClan has been crossing OUR borders!" Barkstar retorted.

But I knew who done it. Silverpaw. Silverpaw crosses the border when she meets that tom and vice versa. I looked over at her. She was hidin' her face.

StarClan cast a cloud over the sky. Both toms backed down. Every cat thought StarClan was mad at 'em. But they're mad at Silverpaw for breaking the code.

What am I to do?


End file.
